Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a flexible, semi-rigid, or rigid polyurethane foam which has a high-density skin layer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing a polyurethane foam having a high-density skin layer, generally called a polyurethane integral skin foam, without using halogenated hydrocarbons as blowing agents.